


Bring me down so I can rise

by OliveBranch_10



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blindfolds, Dom Chris, Dom!Chris, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Sub Derek Hale, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, chris fixes him, derek is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: How about a cherek fic with sub/bottom!derek and dom/top!chris and derek is also really nerdy and awkward and broken and chris takes care of him and makes him all better??? can this happen pretty please i need it you don't understand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring me down so I can rise

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta'd sadly  
> English isn't my first language!
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek didn’t mean to be so weird, he didn’t like to make those decisions, he doesn’t want to make any of them. The buzzing in his head gets louder sometimes and it doesn’t matter that someone is talking to him. He shuts down and walks away. Laura often scolds him for his lack of social skills so he tries for her to fit in, and be normal.

It’s just his luck that no one really likes him, no one cares about the things that he finds fascinating or pretends to be interested, most of his dates end with _“you’re a pretty guy, but just not my kinda guy.”_ He gets that he’s nerdy and awkward, he knows that. His mom told him that every little pot has a fitting lid. Derek’s just afraid that he’ll never find his.

 

It happens when he goes on his 3rd date of the month –“Stop setting me up with your colleagues Laura.” “Stop whining”– and this Brad-guy is being the regular nice guy but he snaps when Derek can’t decide what he wants to eat. “He’ll have the chicken Parmesan” Brad raises an eyebrow at him as if to say, _and you’ll like it goddamnit._ And Derek likes it, not the chicken but the idea that Brad made the decision for him. Of course the date ends with the same “Look Derek you’re a – ” speech so he goes to the supermarket near his apartment to buy himself two buckets of ice cream.

 

It shouldn’t happen, but Derek can’t get rid of the feeling he got when what’s-his-name made a decision for him. The hot tugging in his lower stomach and the feeling of his cheeks heating up. Nobody needs to know that he fingers himself silly when he feels the burning desire to _obeyservepleaseandogodhe’ssoclose_ – It doesn’t explain why he feels even lonelier after.

 

After finally getting sick of feeling broken Derek uses Google. The first few results of _I like people making decisions for me_ aren’t really what Derek is looking for. The porn he sees frightens him but Wikipedia finally tells him what he’s looking for. After 25 years everything makes sense.

±

He finds an add of a young boy, 25 years old with no experience who claims that he wants to _please_ and the picture shows the underside of his face. Chris is intrigued and clicks _chat_

±

Derek is nervous; he knows that Sir said that he’d be there any minute but the motel room is quiet and even though he gave Laura the address of the motel and a picture of Sir, even his name. Derek knows that he doesn’t have to call Sir, Sir but he likes that. Likes that he has someone know. _I want you to kneel for me, you do that so pretty for me._

So Derek kneels.

±

Chris sees him, his beautiful boy, kneeling in front of the bed undressed in just his underwear, his head is bowed down but his muscles are tense and so Chris coughs once. Derek’s head shoots up. “Sir.” Chris smiles at him, his boy blushes and looks down again. “Hello Derek, I’m glad to see that you did what I asked.” He can she the shiver that rolls over Derek’s body. “Good boy.”

 

“Do you remember what we discussed as safe words?” He nods. “Green for good, orange for talking or taking a short break and red for stop.” Chris nods and pets Derek’s head. “Good, get on the bed on your back.” Derek goes quickly aiming to please. “Do you trust me Derek? Be honest.” He sees his face, Derek’s thinking and then he nodded. “Yeah.” Chris smiles “Good, now I’m going to blindfold you, color?” “Green yeah definitely green.” Chris ties the blindfold slowly. “Derek I want you to be honest with me, and to tell me everything you’re feeling. Because today is our first session you’re allowed to talk to me. Do you understand?” Derek nods once, his breathing is shallow _nerves_ Chris thinks. “Lie on your belly, spread your legs. Yeah that’s it. Good boy. Now put your head on your hands, good.” Chris moved and rubbed Derek’s back, trying to get rid of the knots in his muscles. “Breath for me Derek.”

±

It took Chris half an hour to calm Derek down until he was plaint in his hands, only then Chris started to make the scène sexual. “Such a good boy for me Derek, aren’t you? So perfect for me, pleasing me so well.” While Chris was talking Derek was moaning himself hoarse in his pillow. The words and touches made him weightless.

“Chris please, please let me –”

“Let you do what boy? Do you wish to please me, is that it, or do you want to come? Tell me Derek.”

“Yes! Yes Sir, please let me do something for you, anything.”

“Alright then, go sit on your knees, and hands on the headboard.” Chris knew that the boy was already going into a slight subspace, even though they hadn’t even done something slightly sexual. Well that was about to change.

Chris removed Derek’s underwear, grabbed the lube and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers, warming it up a little before moving his hand towards Derek’s butt. “I’m going to finger you slowly now Derek. Color?” He placed his finger on Derek’s rim pressing but not yet moving. “Green, please yes.” Chris gently pressed his finger in, normally he liked to be rougher with his subs, but somehow Derek was special and unique in a way that Chris never encountered with before. _Derek was pure._

±

His mind was all over the place and at the same time he could finally focus on one thing, the feeling of Chris’ finger slowly moving. He whined softly hoping that his Sir wouldn’t notice. He did though. “I don’t want you to come before I tell you to.” Suddenly Derek moaned loudly and Chris chuckled. “Was that your prostate boy? Moaning so pretty for me.” He could feel another finger moving in, the slow stretching and scissoring of his fingers. _Preparing him_. It became harder for Derek to hold back now, feeling the need to come tugging in his lower stomach and the feeling of his balls tightening made him cry out. “Sir, Sir I can’t Sir –” Chris pressed his other hand on the small of his back. “Not yet Derek.” And he pushed in another finger. The need suffocated him, his focus narrowing down to only the feeling of Chris’ fingers and the painful urge to come. Just until he didn’t think he could stop himself from coming Sir told him “Come for me Derek, be a good boy.”

±

His mind was floating, he could feel someone cleaning his stomach but he couldn’t focus, he felt giddy and safe as if he was on a cloud.

±

“Derek I’m going to remove the blindfold, I need you to keep your eyes closed for a few more minutes okay?” Derek mumbled in agreement and Chris slowly untied the knot. The boy’s face was slack all the strain marks had evened out and his cheeks were wet with tears.

He pulls Derek close to his chest and presses a soft kiss on his forehead. “You were such a good boy Derek, so perfect and sweet. You did so well for me.”

 

Derek smiled for what felt like the first time in months.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr : dylanssourpussy :3  
> and feel free to drop a prompt ;)


End file.
